wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Commander Tropic
NOTE: THIS PAGE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR DREAM SAVER. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. __notoc__ “Out of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless.” -Count Bleck, Super Paper Mario This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission! Thank you! Also, things get a bit violent, so keep that in mind while reading this! Commander Tropic, or just Tropic as anyone who doesn’t value their life calls him, is a RainWing leader with an odd alliance with the NightWings. Created from a stone by an animus, his only purpose is to wreak havoc on the places his creator so desires… Appearance Tropic looks like any normal RainWing—if you excuse his battle scars and his sense of authority over you. He main scales are a forest-y green color, with a pale green underbelly and spikes. Most of their markings are vivid shades of blue. The underwings are mainly a greenish blue, but a decoration of blue show that he certainly doesn’t lack colors. There are hints of a lighter, icy blue through his body, giving a lighter color to his color code. His eyes are ocean blue, oddly a bit more snake-like than most, and his frill stays close to the same colors as his wings. Tropic’s build is tough, and tall. He’s almost as tall as a SkyWing three years older than him and taller than average, which is saying quite a bit for his apparent RainWing blood. His tail is long, and all around he emits this aura of “mess with me or you die.” The one noticeable feature about him, though, is that the teeth that have venom…don’t appear to be there at first. They’re always slid back against the roof of his mouth, until he feels it’s time to reinstate his authority. He normally wears a frown, and a dark, cold stare. The only actual pice of jewelry he has on him is a silver necklace with a dashing black and silver gem around it; something he believes is what created him into the world. He stands proud as he barks orders at everyone around him, and prides himself on making it just that much known how deadly his creator is. Backstory Tropic was created by a single, blood-red stone, enchanted by an animus under the watch of Prophetseeker. He never knew the real world. Only the world he was placed in to kill all those who interfered. He was thrown into a world of murder; the world he was meant to tame it and turn it into what his creator has imagined it. He was there seven years into the fray, but quickly got a hang on the violent nature of it all. Best of all? Tropic liked it. The RainWing admired how dumb dragons got when stressed; how reckless they got when they were about to die. Tropic became known as the dark overlord of sorts, and enjoyed the fearful whispers dragons made about him. Everything that was meant to be an insult, he took as a compliment; much like Prophetseeker does. He enjoyed making other dragons’ lives miserable. And he enjoyed watching them suffer as he kills them in the most violent way possible. The RainWing is technically only three years old, but he’s made a big impact on a lot of other dragons in the realm of dreams. No one can fathom a life without constant fear of him; and he likes that. It means he’s made a nice, lasting impression on them—and is most likely pleasing his master fondly. Personality Tropic can be summed up in a few simple words: bossy, snappish, and actually quite dangerous. The first thing any dragon would notice about him is his interest in bossing dragons around in the bloodiest ways possible. He normally shouts at them, telling them to work harder or to call over one to “test his authority.” Most times he appears in large crowds is to publicly murder someone, violently spitting venom at them before hanging them. And each time, he smiles as they suffer. Tropic is quick to get annoyed, and saying that he tends to get violent when he’s annoyed, it’s best to only do what pleases him. He likes mocking dragons in their weakest states, and prides himself in knowing that they feel even smaller than they are. The RainWing normally doesn’t notice really pathetic things, though, such as tiny MudWing dragonets. This leads to his and Prophetseeker’s near only weak spots: both of them underestimate things which seem weak. And neither of them really think that those tiny dragons could really do anything to harm them. Tropic believes that the heart itself is weak; caring for others is a useless act that reaps nothing. Anyone who clearly believes otherwise are normally the first dragons he kills, to prove to them that without a heart, dragons are much more “effective.” He seems soulless; but he claims he’s only doing what truly needs to be done. No one has ever successfully changed Tropic’s mind about much of anything. He’s set in his ways, and only does what he was created to do—bring suffering and pain to the sleeping realm. And that’s all he’s doing, and doing quite well. Relations Prophetseeker Tropic knows that the NightWing is controlling his thoughts and actions, but he doesn’t actually have enough of a mind to realize he’s being used. He thinks that serving Prophetseeker is an honor; and enjoys pleasing his creator. The Animus That Enchanted Him Tropic doesn’t care for the animus who technically made him. He doesn’t even know their name. Dragons Under His “Lead” Tropic doesn’t care for these dragons. At all. He only sees them as the sorry suckers that sold their physical body and life to him one way or another, and what he’ll use to make his creator proud of him. The Other Nightmares Tropic has really only talked to one of the other Nightmares before, that being Crown-of-Thorns when she jumped into Toad’s dreams one night. He had fun causing chaos with her, and has heard stories about everyone else in the group. So he’s in between “I hate you” and “decently okay” with them. Everyone Else To sum it up, Tropic most likely hates everyone else in the world. Half of the dragons he does know he’s either killed or plans to kill eventually. Any dragons that he knows that are still alive, well…he’s probably working on the most violent way to kill them; their “reward” for living that long. Other *a tropic is a type of place where animals can live in. Google it or something. *he is almost a Prophetseeker incarnation *Toad remarked how his piercing gaze put Lady Diamond’s to shame *Tropic was going to be non-binary, but then Puppy basically went “dash it” and just made him male *he is especially fond of complaining about a dragon in their earshot, as if they aren’t there *Tropic wouldn’t want to violently murder Toad if he didn’t know she was the “savior”; he’d just want to behead her—instead of the alternative spit-with-venom-then-behead *he calls Toad “amphibian” and Deer “mammal” not actually realizing those were their names until later *Tropic has been described as “a dragon who locks up his enemies, leaving them to starve. Of course, that would’ve been the pleasant death. He then brings them to the masses, spitting venom on them until they wish they were dead…until they’re beheaded, in front of a crowd of hundreds” by Lady Diamond in an RP *he has been serving Prophetseeker the least amount of time while apart of the Nightmares, and is, technically, the youngest (even though that trophy is given to Crown-of-Thorns) Gallery Tropic’s photos; feel free to draw him if you’d like! Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+